1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to extracting lipids from and dehydrating wet algal biomass.
2. Description of Related Art
Microalgae differentiate themselves from other single-cell microorganisms in their natural ability to accumulate large amounts of lipids. Because most lipidic compounds have the potential to generate biofuels and renewable energy, there is a need for systems and methods for extracting lipids from and dehydrating wet algal biomass.